Forgo
by goldenbrub
Summary: Isabella Swan é uma vampira determinada a ter, de algum modo, seu colega de escola, Edward Masen. Mas ela vai descobrir que, não importa qual raça você pertença, o amor arrebata todos da mesma forma. UA/Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**UM**

Ele era impressionante. Realmente uma pequena obra de arte perfeita da genética. A primeira vez que eu havia visto Edward Masen, um pequeno sopro de surpresa havia me atingido. Ele era tão parecido como um de nós que, por um momento, cogitei a hipótese de me comunicar imediatamente com ele. Mas então, no fundo da minha garganta, eu pude sentir seu sangue e a pulsação de seu coração reverberando em minha língua: apenas um delicioso, frágil humano.

Ele andava através do estacionamento como um pequeno semideus, regulando seu próprio condado de admiradores. Claro, entre eles estavam as líderes-estridentes-de-torcida e os absurdos atletas, com seus cérebros inválidos. Mas eu o adorava. Em segredo, eu contemplava as múltiplas cores de seu cabelo, ora castanho, ora loiro, ora ruivo. Os fios resplandeciam mesmo com o tempo chuvoso que fazia aqui, em Forks, e seus olhos combinavam muito bem com todo aquele ambiente: eram verdes e chocantes.

Haviam muitos jeitos de admirar Edward, e eu praticava o meu favorito agora.

"Então você apenas chegou e a chamou para sair?" Sua voz profunda chegou aos meus ouvidos, como se ele estivesse conversando comigo, mandando-me para meu mundo da imaginação. Eu adorava fingir que ele realmente estava ali, sentado ao meu lado, me contando aquelas coisas, ao invés de eu simplesmente estar invadindo sua privacidade.

"Sim, cara, sim! " E este era Emmett McCarty, seu melhor amigo. Ele estava sempre assolando meus ouvidos com sua muito exagerada forma de gritar. "Eu achei que ela fosse me dar um chute de primeira… eu quase mijei na minha cueca nova. "

"Sem detalhes." Edward moveu sua mão, o cortando com acidez.

Eles estavam sentados do lado oposto de onde eu estava, na sua mesa habitual no refeitório da escola. A movimentação era intensa, todos correndo para garantir suas bandejas de comida antes que o sinal tocasse e eles não tivessem tempo de conversar. Felizmente, eu não possuía este tipo de necessidade para suprir – nem a comida, nem a conversa. Eu me contentava em sentar ali, sozinha na minha mesa no canto oeste do salão, rolando meus dedos sobre o tampo da mesa, admirando meu brinquedo pessoal secreto. Às vezes, eu me dava ao incomodo de pegar um livro e fingir que eu realmente o lia, embora eu duvidasse que houvesse algum título que me interessasse e que eu já não o tivesse lido.

Eu não tinha um papel social muito importante naquela escola. Eu raramente era chamada para uma conversa, ultimamente. Eu acho que o pessoal da minha raça sofria uma repulsão instantânea, algo no sangue do ser humano. Nada que não deixasse as coisas um pouco mais divertidas.

Quando eu chegara na escola, há pouco mais de um ano, o assédio havia sido assombroso. Algo sobre meu cabelo brilhante chamava atenção das garotas, algo sobre meu traseiro chamava a dos garotos. Eu tinha esquecido como os adolescentes eram engraçados. Então, eles haviam regredido progressivamente seus contatos comigo, as garotas pararam de me convidar para me apresentar a cidade e as melhores lojas, e os garotos pararam de insistir para me levar para tomar uma cerveja ou comer um hambúrguer.

"Você é tão sortudo. Você já está dando certo com Rose..." Edward resmungou, seu tom fazendo minhas orelhas coçarem e vibrarem sem esforço. Eu contabilizava mentalmente as emoções do meu amigo platônico. Eu já sabia, por sua linguagem corporal, quando ele estava se divertindo, quando ele estava incomodado ou quando ele estava apenas entediado. Agora ele parecia frustrado, sua boca enrugando em um bico formidável. Oh, meu Deus, ele parecia um pequeno garotinho birrento.

"Qual é, cara, você está chateado?" Emmett parecia preocupado, seu corpo grande e musculoso dobrando-se para frente para poder dar uma olhada em Edward. Talvez eu estivesse fazendo isto também, inconscientemente.

"Frustrado. Você sabe o quanto eu tentei com ela. Mas… blargh."

Se houvesse qualquer gota de sangue circulando em meu corpo, ela teria subido diretamente para o meu rosto. Eu não sabia se era realmente ciúmes, ou se eu estava só surpresa por ouvir Edward falando de garotas. Ele era… de tirar o fôlego, e embora houvesse dez garotas por dia enfiando seus números telefônicos em seu rosto, ele _nunca_ havia, de fato, comentado sobre alguma delas. Rose… Quem?

"Eu sei." Emmett rolou os olhos, impaciente. "Acho que ela ainda está magoada com você." Completou docilmente. Então, ambos gostavam da mesma garota? Ótimo, o garoto mais bonito em que eu havia colocado meus olhos em, pelo menos, meio século, estava interessado na mesma garota que seu melhor amigo. Quais as chances?

"É melhor assim, ela é ótima..." Eu vibrei, amassando um pouco o tampo da mesa entre meus dedos. Eu poderia arrancar aquela mesa do chão e lançá-la contra o pescoço da tal Rose e acabar com o assunto. Mas eu era uma garota controlada. "Acho que vocês combinam." E ele ainda tentava ser gentil!

"Valeu, cara." Sínico. "Owh, se Rose não deu certo, por que você não parte pra cima dessa nova garota? Ela é quente." Emmett resolveu encher sua boca com um pedaço de pizza enquanto falava, e aquilo foi apenas muito nojento. Além disso, meu brinquedo pessoal estava começando a acordar para o mundo das garotas, de repente, ele já tinha duas sob sua mira.

Abandonei minha vigília sem pressa, ainda ouvindo Emmett incentivando Edward sobre a garota quente, então eu apenas bloqueei suas vozes. Era uma técnica difícil, mas necessária para não ficar louca com todas aquelas vozes entupindo seus ouvidos com assuntos que você nem mesmo sabe do que se tratam.

Fiz meu caminho silencioso e lento até minha aula de Biologia. Apenas mais um tempo extra para pensar, analisar, cheirar e desejar o Masen.


	2. Chapter 2

**DOIS**

Meus últimos períodos na escola eram realmente divertidos para mim. A quadra estava lotada de garotas vestidas em shorts, arremessando e rebatendo bolas de vôlei a torto e a direito pelo ar. Meu instinto rosnava dentro de mim, apenas esperando um momento de descontrole próprio para cortar uma daquelas macias bolas no ar e fazer um estrago por ali. Então, para que as coisas ficassem um pouco menos perigosas, eu resolvia agir como uma garota sem cérebro nas aulas de Educação Física.

Quando todos esperavam que eu pudesse ter tido alguma "evolução", eu apenas deixava a bola acertar meu nariz numa situação que poderia ser improvável. Claro, aquilo arrancava risos debochados de algumas meninas, mas eu as preferia vivas e seguras… por enquanto.

Assim que a turma foi liberada, eu me arrastei pela quadra, "milagrosamente" sem um pingo de suor em meu corpo, forçando uma expressão cansada. Tomei um banho totalmente desnecessário, dolorosamente longo, ouvindo a barulheira da conversa e dos risinhos das demais garotas. Eu esperava ouvir algum comentário interessante em meio a tantas vozes, mas nenhuma parecia estar falando de Edward Masen naquele momento. Talvez somente eu continuasse levemente obcecada por ele – com o passar do tempo, as garotas iam desistindo do sonho de ter Edward as convidando para sair e, felizmente, para as humanas, esperar era apenas desperdício. Numa cidade tão pequena como Forks, qualquer homem podia ser o homem certo, desde que estivesse livre.

Aos poucos, o vestiário foi se esvaziando e eu me senti a vontade de sair para fora do meu chuveiro, me secando com toda a calma que eu poderia ter.

Quando se era um vampiro, o tempo era um grande inimigo chato. Os dias passavam extremamente devagar, todo o mundo parecia devagar demais, aliás. Os pequenos detalhes incríveis que você se acostumara a se deslumbrar, passavam a se tornar um pouco repetitivos e não mais muito atraentes. As pessoas eram passageiras, apenas algumas eram algo a mais do que comida, mas eu gostava de pensar que elas eram meu passatempo favorito.

Eu me via na rotina de Forks por apenas um curto período a mais de tempo. Não havia muito mais do que 3 mil habitantes naquela cidade esquecida pelo Sol e, embora isso fosse algo que eu devesse agradecer, o fato de haver tão poucas pessoas que pudessem me ameaçar era entediante. Eu não sofria com a expectativa iminente de alguém perceber como eu realmente era estranha aos olhos crus dos humanos, porque todos ali eram muito centrados em completar o ciclo de vida natural. As meninas estavam sempre atrás de um garoto, e os garotos sempre procuravam algo a mais do que as mesmas garotas. Mas no fim, eles sempre acabavam casando prematuramente com alguém que era totalmente oposto do desejado.

Quando irrompi para fora do vestiário, direto para o estacionamento da escola, estava quase tudo vazio. No meu relógio, marcavam 16:22, e a quantidade diminuta de veículos me dizia que os adolescentes de hoje em dia não gostavam de passar nem um minuto extra nas dependências da escola.

Eu parti a pé, esperando estar longe o suficiente de olhares humanos para fazer minha curta corrida para casa, que não demorava muito mais que um minuto ou dois. Porém, como uma placa de neon em meio à escuridão, algo me chamou a atenção. Sim, realmente, aquilo parecia bem neon para mim: um Porsche amarelo estava estacionado a poucas vagas de onde eu estava. Tudo bem, qualquer um podia ter um gosto excêntrico de comprar um carro naquela cor, ou daquele preço, mas aquilo totalmente não se encaixava nos padrões econômicos da pequena e pasmada Forks. Eu estava começando a ter um pressentimento muito ruim…

Voltei a andar, um pouco mais depressa, tentando me acalmar o suficiente para conseguir disfarçar um pouco da minha velocidade fora do normal. Eu estava virando para direita na saída da escola quando eu ouvi sua voz antes mesmo de sentir seu cheiro.

"Ah, então você está aí, mocinha!" Nada adiantaria correr agora, então, eu apenas me virei para contemplá-la.

"Alice" ofeguei dolorosamente. Alice Brandon estava… horripilantemente vampírica. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos vivos, fazendo despertar a minha preocupação sobre o que ela tinha acabado de comer, além disso, ela estava mortalmente pálida, ainda mais com seu cabelo tão longo e preto escorrido por sobre seus ombros. Para qualquer um desatento, ela parecia apenas uma dessas garotas góticas com lentes extravagantes, mas, para mim, ela era um problema. "Que surpresa, huh? O que faz aqui?"

Alice rodopiou ao meu redor, dando uma boa olhada em mim e logo depois abriu seu sorriso extasiante. Ela era linda – tão linda quanto louca.

"Até parece que você não está feliz em me ver" seu beicinho revirou-se e ela parecia uma criança birrenta em questão de segundos. "Eu estou bem, obrigada por perguntar. E sim, você sabe que eu sou ótima com surpresas. Eu só vim passar um tempo com minha irmãzinha, isso não pode ser tão ruim… Bella!" Eu estava me afastando gradativamente dela. Infelizmente, ela vinha atrás. "Bella, o que há de errado com você? Eu estou falando."

'Delicadamente' ela enrolou seus dedos em meu cotovelo, puxando-me para que eu parasse de andar. Sua força me vez parar de imediato, e logo eu estava olhando desesperadamente ao redor, procurando por alguma testemunha. Felizmente, a região da escola conseguia ser a mais deserta em toda a cidade – que já era o suficientemente deserta. Eu bufei, expulsando um pouco de ar acumulado em meus pulmões, quando eu inspirei novamente, pude sentir o cheiro do sangue fresco correndo por Alice.

"Droga, Alice, você andou comendo _agora_?" Resmunguei nervosa com a possibilidade de sua refeição ter sido um cidadão de Forks, ou até mesmo um estudante da Forks High School. E se fosse alguém que eu conhecia?! Droga.

"Havia tantos jovens saudáveis por aqui, eu fiquei com água na boca, querida_. Nham_, _nham_." Diante de meu olhar aterrorizado, ela começou a rir musicalmente. "Eu estou brincando! Nós comemos a caminho daqui. Qual é, você acha que somos tão burros assim? Relaxa, me dê as boas vindas."

"Nós?"

"Yeah, Jasper e eu… O quê? Não me olhe assim. Você sabe que nós devemos ficar juntos, eu ainda não acredito que você conseguiu viver tanto tempo assim sozinha… ainda mais numa cidade como essa."

"Alice, vocês têm que irem embora." Era para soar como um conselho, mas minha voz estava apelativa demais e acabou saindo como um pedido desesperado.

A cidade não comportava nem mesmo a mim. Eu tinha que sair todo final de semana até Seattle, Olympia ou Tacoma para conseguir me alimentar o suficiente e não ter que atacar em Forks. Mas, quando se tinha três vampiros em uma pequena cidade como aquela, as coisas eram diferentes, ainda mais quando se tratavam de Jasper e Alice.

"Eu sou sua irmã, você não pode ficar me expulsando assim." Ela estava ofendida, eu sabia, mas ela estava _tão_ errada por ter vindo até Forks que eu apenas não conseguia me controlar.

"Nós não somos irmãs. E sim, eu posso te expulsar, esse é o _meu_ território e eu não preciso que vocês apareçam do nada e apenas decidam _foder_ com toda a minha discrição aqui." Meus dedos estavam vibrando, reflexo de que eu estava com raiva.

Alice e eu havíamos sido criadas pelo mesmo vampiro, Carlisle, e isto era suficiente para ela sair espalhando por aí que éramos irmãs. Tudo bem, nós compartilhamos do mesmo veneno gerador, mas antes de ser transformada, meu DNA nunca havia sequer dado uma olhada no DNA de Alice. Nós havíamos morado por muito tempo no Alaska, onde ela conhecera Jasper, e tinha sido um tempo legal. Mas eu precisava me afastar deles… Jasper era simplesmente um sanguinário descontrolado e, embora Alice dissesse que ele estava mudando _por ela_, eu duvidava que ele conseguiria mudar sua mente sádica.

"Ok, tudo bem" ela ergueu as mãos, como em derrota "nós não somos propriamente irmãs, mas nós somos sua família. E agora já é tarde demais."

"Como assim?" A pergunta saiu de minha boca trêmula.

"Enquanto você estava na aula, Jasper e eu nos instalamos na sua casa. Foi um pouco difícil conseguir o endereço, e Jasper teve que derrubar a porta para conseguirmos entrar, parece que você não guarda mais a chave extra no vaso de planta do lado da entrada. Mas, calma, já está tudo organizado, já colocamos a porta nova, nossas coisas estão no quarto ao lado do seu e eu achei muito interessante o fato de que você tem uma _cama_ no seu quarto! Muito esperto, caso receba convidados." Ela vomitou as palavras em cima de mim. Embora meus ouvidos fossem extremamente eficientes e captassem sons de longo alcance e velocidade, a maneira como Alice falava ainda me desconcertava.

"Alice…" Eu neguei com a cabeça. Eu estava atordoada. Eles me rastrearam, bisbilhotaram e depois invadiram minha casa e eu apenas não conseguia ficar com raiva dela. Ela estava me olhando com expectativa. É claro que ela já sabia o que ia acontecer. "Tudo bem, ok? Vocês ficam." Ela passou a saltitar, batendo suas mãos pequenas estrondosamente. "Mas vocês têm que se controlar, _por favor_, vocês têm que se misturar. Você vai ter que cortar esse seu cabelo, ele está… muito bom para os padrões daqui. E também terá que colocar umas lentes e, acima de tudo, não fique adivinhando o futuro das pessoas mentindo sobre sua veia cigana, está bem?"

"Oh, sim, sim!" Ela ainda estava saltitando. "Eu mal posso esperar para sermos colegas de aula." Ela deu meia volta, andando em direção a escola novamente. Eu a segui, confusa.

"Você vai estudar aqui?" Ela confirmou com um sorriso enorme, olhando para mim. "Mas e Jasper? Ele vai odiar ficar sozinho."

"Ora, ele vai vir para cá também, bobinha. Jazz adora se misturar com adolescentes, ele diz que renova suas energias, sabe?" Ela soava sonhadora toda vez que falava do parceiro. Pois eu, se pudesse, estaria soando frio aqui, tamanho era meu nervosismo.

"Alice… ele vai matar todos." Eu gemi e ganhei um olhar assustador da minha pequena amiga. "O que é isso? É _assim_ que você quer se misturar?" E eu estava gemendo novamente, parada ao lado do seu Porsche estúpido amarelo.

"Queria, eu tenho que manter meu posto de garota bem nascida e popular aqui. Além do mais, como você vai para casa todos os dias? _Correndo?_" Eu acenei positivamente. "E é assim que você acha que está se misturando?" Ela deu um leve clique na chave que tirara do bolso da calça, destravando as portas que se abriram automaticamente, me convidando a entrar. "Oh, Bella, ainda bem que eu cheguei." Alice se lamentou, balançando negativamente a cabeça antes de dar partida no carro, o motor mal dando sinal de vida antes de ela dar ré e sairmos do estacionamento.

Eu odiava visitas.


End file.
